


i hope we’re still friends (i hope you don’t mind)

by ladyladyladyladybird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyladyladyladybird/pseuds/ladyladyladyladybird
Summary: after a one night stand, Ginny discovers that she’s pregnant. her friends and family help her as well as they can, but she must decide how to (or if she should) tell the father...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 18





	i hope we’re still friends (i hope you don’t mind)

**Author's Note:**

> phew, haven’t written Ginny in a few years! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! more to come soon. xx 
> 
> as always, none of these characters belong to me!

“Jesus  _ Christ  _ Ginny! Why weren’t you being  _ safe?!”  _ Ron fumed, stomping his feet onto the hardwood floor of the living room at Shell Cottage. 

Ginny sat on the sofa sobbing between Fred and George, her face pressed against George’s chest as Fred gently stroked her back, attempting to calm her. 

“ _ Oi!  _ Piss off Ron!” Fred sneered at him. 

“Yeah mate, you are  _ not  _ helping.” George agreed, still preoccupied with Ginny’s back. 

“ _ For fuck’s sake!  _ Are you both  _ mad?!? MALFOY  _ knocked up our  _ sister!  _ Bloody disgusting twat- I could kill him!” Ron hissed, continuing his aggressive pace around the living room. 

With that, Ginny began to sob harder, pressing her face further into George’s burgundy jumper. 

“Oh  _ great!  _ Now look what you’ve done!” Fred snapped, giving Ron a look that said ‘shut up and get the fuck out’. 

Ron was brought out of his fit by the sound of Bill entering the room from the kitchen, holding a mug. 

Bill gave Ron a very similar cautioning look as he walked over to sit on the coffee table adjacent to the sofa. 

“Ginny, here-“ he began, holding out the mug to her. “If you keep crying, you’ll need to drink this. It’s peppermint tea- excellent for nausea.” 

Ginny took the mug with both of her shaking hands, tears streaming down her face rapidly. 

Reluctantly, she took a sip. 

Bill smiled softly. “Good lass. You drink all of that for me, yeah?” 

Ginny simply nodded, returning to the mug for another sip. 

Bill stood from the table and walked back towards Ron, who had been pacing all the while. 

“Come with me.” Bill muttered. “ _ Now.”  _ He grabbed Ron’s wrist,  _ something that their mother used to do when they misbehaved _ , and urged him towards the kitchen.

Ron felt a violent pounding in his chest as he followed Bill. He wanted to hit Bill. No, he wanted to hit something. No,  _ he wanted to murder Malfoy _ . 

“You can’t scream like that, Ron.” Bill reprimanded. “She’s fragile- you’re just making it worse.” 

“Well  _ fuck, _ Bill! What am I supposed to do?! She’s pregnant! Merlin, she’s barely 20 years old!  _ ”  _ Ron lamented, flailing his arms around. 

“Yes, and there is nothing we can do about it. What’s done is done…” Bill sighed, resting his hand against the kitchen counter. 

“How are you not livid right now?!? This is  _ Malfoy  _ we’re speaking about! Oh god. She’ll have to marry him. Fuck, I can’t believe this!” 

“No, I am not exactly  _ pleased  _ that my baby sister is pregnant, full stop. But she  _ is _ an adult Ron… She made decisions  _ as _ an adult that we may not agree with, but it is her life to live.” 

Ron wanted to cry. His baby sister was no longer a baby anymore. She was going to have a child. She was a mother. It was all too much. 

“I-I d-don’t know what to do, Bill.” He croaked, his hands started to shake. 

“You’re gonna go in there and apologize for raising your voice, and you’re going to tell her that you’ll be there for her. She’s terrified, Ron. She needs her older brothers.” Bill said, placing a firm hand on Ron’s shoulder. 

Ron looked up at his eldest brother, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and nodded. “O-okay.” 

Ginny was mid sob when Ron and Bill returned to the living room, her face fully hidden in the fabric of George’s jumper. 

Ron slowly walked towards her. “Gin-“ he started, a soft whisper. 

Upon hearing his voice again, Ginny let out another deep sob. 

“I’m sorry that I raised my voice. I was just scared is all, not mad at you. I know you’re scared too Gin, but I’m here to help you. I promise.” Ron pledged, his voice shaky and raw. 

Ginny had started sniffling now. The sobbing had subsided, and her face emerged from George’s chest slowly. 

“D-do you m-mean that?” Ginny stuttered out, wiping the tears from her reddened eyes. 

Ron crouched down, making eye contact with her. “I swear on my life, Ginny. And George’s. Maybe Percy’s too.” He grinned. 

“Oi!” George crowed. 

Ginny started to giggle, a smile forming on her lips. She wiped her eyes once again, and took a deep, shaky breath. “I love you, Ron.” 

Ron felt tears welling in his eyes and smiled. 

“I love you too, Gin.” 

  
  



End file.
